<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>im not a tommy or tubbo. by valedvibes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334246">im not a tommy or tubbo.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/valedvibes/pseuds/valedvibes'>valedvibes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom, vent fanfic - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, This is a vent, i cant cry, so im doing this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29334246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/valedvibes/pseuds/valedvibes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i always lose them in the end.<br/>it was supposed to be us against the world.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=paige+cain">paige cain</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>i clench the compass in my hand with a smile infront of tam.</p>
<p>
  <em>i wish i was infront of you instead.</em>
</p>
<p>i smile at <strike>tam, keith, "ranboo", sam, and estelle.</strike>. its never the same smile i gave you. </p>
<p>my grip on the compass becomes tighter, i wish this was your hand. the freezing metal of the compass of my palm, as a tear starts to form in my left eye. </p>
<p>i wish i could hear your voice one more time.</p>
<p>im sorry for "exiling" you.</p>
<p>i promised to never leave.</p>
<p>im so sorry i did. im sorry for all the pain i caused. nothing and nobody feels the same as when you were around.</p>
<p>my grip on the compass loosens completely, the compass drops onto the floor, cracking. streams of tears fall down my face as i stare at the broken pieces.</p>
<p>the label <strike>your paige</strike> your tommy has been damaged.</p>
<p>i pick up the compass again, and i hold it close to my heart.</p>
<p>it was us three against the world.</p>
<p>i became what i feared most.</p>
<p>your enemy. </p>
<p>my throat is tired.</p>
<p>my eyes hurt. </p>
<p>my heart hurts.</p>
<p>everything hurts.</p>
<p>but ill never forget you.</p>
<p>-sincerely, your tubbo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lmao</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>lmao i got a new tommy we all good<br/>hes the best</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>